To The Aid
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: "Yes busy for the last, 1500 years," I mumbled, even though I knew he could hear me, "My father still counts you, his true friend, and said I may aid you, if I wish."


**A/N: I hope you like this story, I wrote is a long time ago, like others and just now posting.** **Alistair, and Marcus, call Hermione, Mya. Her friends call her, Mione. Carlisle might call her either, Hermione, or Mione.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **To The Aid**

 **Chapter 1**

"Carlisle, Esme, I received a letter from my father, saying you might try to seek me out," I sat back against the booth, as I stared at the couple across the table.

"Marcus, he is a good man, but will not go against Aro," Carlisle stared straight into my eyes, "You've been busy, Mione."

"Yes busy for the last, 1500 years," I mumbled, even though I knew he could hear me, "My father still counts you, his true friend, and said I may aid you, if I wish."

Esme reached her hand towards mine, "What is your decision then?"

"For a long time my father begged me to stay in shadow, and now gives his permissions to come open with what I am," I took an unnecessary breath, "I will help your family, but if it turns into a fight, father made me promise to keep out."

"I like this look for you, Hermione, it reminds me of seeing you in 1684," Carlisle smiled, as his mate, and I laughed as he went on telling the story, about how he thought I was just a regular milk maid, until I showed him where the best feeding grounds were for deer.

"I been attending a magic school, and to my surprise, more then half the books have pictures of me, of course they are all different versions of me, during different time periods," I laughed remembering how almost all my friends always thought I was a book worm, "Yes, a few of my classmates thought I was a bookworm, thinking I loved books so much. I actually just enjoy reading on how people remember me."

"To change your appearance at will, it must be a wonderful ability to have," Esme had a dreamy look, reminding me of a recent friend, " Who all, have you found?"

"Euro, Kedi, Benjamin, and his mate Tia, from the Egyptian Coven, Garret, and friends from the Amazon. Also my friends from Ireland. Plus our cousins from, Alaska," Answered Carlisle, "We have some good friends, we were-" he was cut off, by another familiar voice.

"You better have a real good reason in asking for me to meet you, instead of staying hidden, Carlisle," I felt my heart beating faster, the way it always did when I was about to be caught, knowing who it was.

"Mione, do you already know, Alistair?" Esme asked, probably already knowing the answer, as she squeezed her mates hand.

I felt my heart beat even faster then a hummingbirds wings, as I looked behind me at the new comer, "Quiet well actually, Esme."

"Mya, what are you doing here?" Alistair was by my side in a second, expressing his concern, confusion, and love, all at the same time, "These are the friends, in which you had to meet?" He glared at the couple, "I will not let you two put, Mya, in harms way."

I smiled at the vampire beside me, the man who I fell in love with, almost 900 years ago, "Ali, they need our help, they have a granddaughter much like myself."

"Your father has kept, Aro, from suspicions about you. Now you come out of years from hiding, to help, Carlisle's Coven." My mate growled softly.

"Ali, they are his family. What if it were me, that they were after?" I stared straight into my mates eyes, "I will help them, rather you join us, or not."

He placed a gentle hand to my cheek, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "You know that I will not let you out of my sight, especially when I made that promise to your father."

"He is a born match maker," I smiled, leaning into kiss Alistairs lips. "Actually glad that he asked you to seek me out."

Carlisle cleared his throat, obviously sensing being forgotten.

I looked over at the couple across from us. "I will help your family, Carlisle, and Esme."

Alistair took my hand, as he stared at Carlisle, "I go where Mya goes, but we leave if there is a fight."

I looked back at the couple across the table, from the two of us, "We will help you, have you a place to stay?"

"We were just going to hunt, we don't need sleep, you know," Esme answered, as she rested her head, on her mates shoulder.

"Well when you are done, please come to this address, we may be able to get more witnesses," I looked over at Alistair, and smiled as his lips pressed against mine, "Alistair, we will go and explain to my friends. I will need you with me, alright?"

He smiled as he stood to his feet, "Do your thing love, and we'll be off," he stood up, and then looked back at Carlisle, "You, and Esme, come in two hours. They don't know about, Mya, being a hybrid, or that I have been around thanks to her magic from her mother."

I blew him a kiss, before making him go invisible, then said my farewells to the other couple, "See you later." With my temporary-invisible-mates, arms wrapped around my waist, I apperated us back to the place I called home for the last few years.

 **The Burrow**

I felt as Alistair removed his arms from around me, going to his place by the lake, knowing he could hear me from anywhere around the piece of land. "Here I go, wish me luck."

"You don't need it, they love you no matter what," My mate encouraged, before returning to look out at the lake.

After calling all my friends, who had been a part of my life, to the home of the family who welcomed me without a second thought. I stared at the order, as they all took seats around the magically extended table.

"Is everything alright, you don't really call meetings, unless you have something serious to say," Harry, one of my recent classmates, and probably one of my first best friends stared up at me, worriedly, "Mione?"

I reminded myself to take breaths, "I need to tell you all a big secret, which I had kept from almost everyone. First off, I want to introduce you to my mate, Alistair." I smiled as he entered through the back door, and came to stand next to me, as I removed his invisibility charm to reveal him to everyone.

"A vampire," Remus was the first to respond, "how can I not smell his scent?"

"Was wondering the same thing, actually," Bill, the eldest son of the Weasley's, agreed staring at my mate.

"I shielded his scent," I smiled when Alistair, took my hand.

"When did you meet him, you rejected me, to be with a bloody vampire?" Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"He is my mate, and has been keeping me safe, for much longer then you've been alive," I noticed Dumbledore, slightly nod his head, encouraging me to continue. He, along with Snape, and Minerva, were the only three who knew my secret, thanks to a letter from my father.

"I am a vampire-hybrid," I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the hate on the others face, as I continued explaining, "My father was a vampire, and my real mother was a witch, born of muggles. So when I decided to get a fresh start at the school of magic, I asked Alistair, to inform my father. Then father sent a message to Albus, and I started attending Hogwarts."

"So you're a vampire witch?" Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley's asked, who I considered my close friend asked, from beside her husband, Draco.

"What exactly is the difference between a full vampire, and a half?" Percy asked, from the other side of, Draco.

"She's able to eat human food, and sleep. Or she can feed off blood, and has vampire hearing, smell, and sight, just not as quick," Alistair, answered, causing me to open my eyes, and smile at him.

Draco stared at me, obviously with questions floating through his mind, "How old are you exactly?"

I smacked my mate, when I heard him give a small chuckle, before looking back at the blonde wizard, "Let's just say I have a good 6000 years on you, at least.

"Why come clean to us now," A slightly hurt Harry, asked not meeting my own eyes, "and how did you appear so young?"

"I can make people see me the way I want them to see me," I answered changing my appearance, looking like the eleven year old I was almost ten years ago.

"Explains why Sanguini, kept asking about you, at my Christmas party," Slughorne, who had been exchanging whispers with Hagrid, said with a slight chuckle.

"You could be a half dragon for all I care, you're still our, Mione," Mrs. Weasley, ran around the table, and gave me a tight hug.

"I'd like to see that, mate," Charlie joked, causing everyone to laugh.

My mate chuckled, from beside me.

"She must have vampire strength," Started Fred.

"If she could stand one of mums, bone crushing hugs," Finished George.

Everyone around the table laughed, including my mate, who slid his arm around my waist. I smiled at the matron of the house, "You're not mad?"

Remus, walked around the table, and patted my back, "Now you do remember where you are, don't you you? Bill, and I are Werwolves, plus you're also in a room, full of wizards, and witches. You've even come in contact, with magical creatures, so you being a vampire-hybrid, is not going to cause us to not love you anymore."

"I feel there is a reason, behind this reason, as to why you are sharing your secret with everyone here," Albus asked, standing to his feet, and opening the door revealing Carlisle, and Esme.

I smiled at the other vampire couple, as they took the two now offered seats, next to Albus, "I will allow, Carlisle, to explain the rest."

Carlisle, stood back to his feet, as I sat on my mates lap (sense he was already in my seat), "Hermione, she has so bravely come out with her truth, because she agreed to help my own family. Our son, and his wife, have a child, from when Belle was still mortal." Carlisle, placed a hand on his mates shoulder, "Now the Voltori, they are coming after us because, one of our cousin's from Alaska, told the leaders that we made an immortal child, which is against the rules. We traveled all around the world, asking friends of ours to witness for our grandchild, who is like our, Hermione."

"Have they threatened to destroy you, Mione?" Percy asked, from beside his second oldest brother, Charlie.

"Her father feared for his daughters life so much, that he kept her as far from Italy, as he was willing too. Plus her gifts from her vamperism, she is able to change her shape, or others appearance, and by locking eyes with someone, she can make them tell the truth." My mate answered, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "Being half witch, also comes in handy, as you all already know."

"That explains, why you were able to forgive Draco, so quickly," Ron mumbled, receiving a slap on the back of the head, by his mother.

"I didn't need to lock eyes with him to know, I trust Ginny's judgment," I looked around the table, very thankful, for all these caring people in my life.

"That was how I first met her, shortly after being turned, she was posing as a dutch milkmaid. I was afraid to approach her, because I thought she was a mortal, and I didn't want to frighten her. Then she told me not to worry, and pointed me in the direction, for the best hunting grounds," Carlisle smiled, obviously remembering the whole event, since vampires had wonderful memories.

After an other hour of explaining, and answering questions, everyone was caught up. Kingsley, being the friend he was, even suggested for everyone to take a wizards oath. I kindly declined his offer, which only made everyone want to make the oaths, so after that I was about to say my goodbyes, when I was interrupted.

"Wait Carlisle, Esme, you said you need all the friends you can to witness. Now knowing your stories, I consider you friend enough, so I will witness as well," Kingsley offered, with an outstretched arm.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Carlisle, shook the wizards hand, with a warm smile.

"You have us too," Fred, and George, offered, followed by the rest of the Weasley's, Malfoy's, by only marriage.

Harry stood up, and took a hold of my hand, "You helped me defeat the dark lord, I would be a lousy friend, if I didn't help you when you needed me."

"You are a brave young man, and were a wonderful friend to my mate," Alistair, shook the young wizards hand, and then looked around the rest of the table.

"Thank you everyone," Esme smiled, as she stood beside Molly, exchanging family stories.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Minerva, gesturing towards my mate, and me.

"Her father, he has a gift where he can see the bonds, and relationships of vampires. I didn't know at the time when I first met him, he just told me in what direction to go, don't think the others even know about him meeting me since he was alone. When I found, Mya, it was love at first sight, and she told me about what she really was. I knew I would do anything to keep her, and her secret from the wrong people. With my gift at tracking. I was able to detect where we could go, or when we should lay low," Alistair, smiled as he stroked my hair.

"I think I need to pack, before we take off," I was up to my designated room in a matter of seconds, laughing as I heard the others comment, on my speed, and how I was going to be impossible to live with, now that everyone knew, who I was.

"Kingsley, he is exchanging information with Carlisle, and gathering some of those extendable tents, like you used while hunting Horcrux's," My mate wrapped his arms around me, "I am taking you away, if there is any signs of fighting, do you understand?"

"Ali, I understand your concerns, and I love you for caring so much." I kissed his lips, before shrinking everything we had, and tossing them into my handbag.

"Your ignoring what I am saying," He roughly grabbed the back of my neck, and pressed his lips against mine, as he pressed me onto the bed.

Thank goodness for wandless magic.

 **A/N: The next chapter will give more of a history, about Hermione, Marcus, and Alistair. Please enjoy, and read a review.**


End file.
